Many imaging applications such as hands-free gesture control, video games, medical, and machine vision, as well as communication applications utilize various optoelectronic devices, such as photodetectors and imaging arrays of photodetectors. Communication applications typically use, for example, fiber optical networks because such networks perform well in the near infrared wavelengths of light where optical fibers experience lower signal loss. Applications for laser marking and range finding commonly use lasers with near infrared wavelengths such 1064 nm. Other applications such as depth perception applications utilize imagers that can detect near infrared wavelengths such as 850 nm or 940 nm. These wavelengths are commonly generated from light emitting diodes or laser diodes made with gallium arsenide (GaAs). All of these applications require detectors or detector arrays with fast response time, typically faster than what can be achieved with a thick (eg >100 um) thick active layer of silicon. Therefore, the silicon devices utilized for these applications are often thin and have specific design considerations included to reduce response time. However, as the active layer of silicon becomes thinner, the response at longer wavelengths (eg 850 nm, 940 nm, and 1064 nm) because much lower than that of a thick silicon device layer. Thick silicon devices with high response at longer wavelengths, on the other hand, have slow response time and are difficult to deplete.